Mary Magdellan Pyschiatric Institution
by Stefenie
Summary: I had a project and it was based on the play A Streetcar Named Desire. It' an Alternate ending.


Scene 12: Mary Magdellan Psychiatric Institution

_The exterior of a gargantuan white building atop of the highest peek of New Orleans, laid Mary Magdellan's Psychiatric Institution. Bolted with steel bars sealed tightly shut against the windows and doors, only allowed to be opened with a key. Blanch Dubois has been held in the institution for about 12 weeks now. Blanche as been deprived and remorseful since she began her stay in Mary's. The smell of the other patients stool and the blank white colors on the wall and those naked light bulbs was enough to make Blanche yank her hair out right out of the root's, leaving her a golf ball sized bald spot behind her ear. Since her stay, Blanche has been very moody and sick.  
Blanche has to have her monthly check up with her doctor, Dr. Hopkins, today.  
_

Dr. Hopkins:  
Come on in Blanche. So I can give you a physical exam.

Blanche:  
Oh, why, hello Mr. - Dr. Hopkins. How are you this lovely afternoon?

Dr. Hopkins:  
I'm very fine, yourself?

_Dr. Hopkins leads Blanche on the examining table to give her a physical. Blanche continues to talk while the doctor checks her.  
_

Blanche: I feel so lovely today. My sister Stella is coming to visit me tomorrow and I'm so excited. Oh I love Stella. My Stella for stars. Oh by the way, have there been any messages for me?

Dr. Hopkins: Why, no, who where you expecting?

Blanche: Why, Shep Huntleigh of course. He told me he was going to pick me up from this derogate place before I had arrived here. Sure its been 3 months but he must be held up with some business of some sort. I would think that he would be coming to rescue me … like a prince rescuing Cinderella from her evil step family. Oh my, he is a lovely man …

_Blanche continued to talk while Dr. Hopkins discovered that she had a slight bump coming from her abdomen.  
_

Blanche: … Well has he called?

Dr. Hopkins: Uh Blanche?

Blanche: Yes, Dr. Hopkins?

Dr. Hopkins: We need to run a few exams on you.

Blanche: Is there something wrong?

_Blanche sported a worried and confused face, eager to hear Dr. Hopkins response.  
_

Dr. Hopkins: Uh…Nothing! Absolutely nothing…its – its just a new test we've developed and – it will make you ... feel as fresh as a daisy!

_Dr. Hopkins made a phony smile, hoping Blanche wouldn't see past it.  
_

Blanche: Well, what are you waiting for get to it sir.

Dr. Hopkins: I'll get right to it.

_Dr. Hopkins made his way to the lab on the far end of the building to fetch his materials for the exam. He came back and found Blanche had gotten sick and vomited all over her self. His face became wearier as he realized his predictions where slowly coming true. Knowing her past and the reasons she came here, he started to believe she was never lying.  
_

Blanche: Excuse the mess doctor, I haven't been feeling quiet well these past couple of weeks. Vomiting ALL over my beautiful clothes and accessories, oh it's dreadful! Hopeful this test will do some justice for me and get rid of this…cold I assume that's what it is, right?

Dr. Hopkins: (_mumbling_) Well, I hope so.

Blanche: What was that doctor?

Dr. Hopkins: Oh, nothing, I'm sure that is what it is. We will find out tomorrow morning… when your sister Stella comes in.

_Blanche sported a big smile to Dr. Hopkins, completely oblivious to what was going on in his mind. Dr. Hopkins was finishing up the tests now.  
_

Dr. Hopkins: All done Blanche. You may retreat to your room now.

Blanche: All right.

_Dr. Hopkins was about to make his way out of the room, but Blanche continued to speak.  
_

Blanche: Oh my I feel so weak, you mind escorting me to my room Mr. Hopkins?  
(_Blanche placed an engaging smile to convince the doctor_.)

Dr. Hopkins: Why sure Blanche.

_Dr. Hopkins escorted Blanche to her room. Blanche had slipped her hands on the doctor's arms slyly. They finally made it to Blanche's room and meet up with her roommate Myrtle.  
_

Dr. Hopkins: Well here we are. Have a good day Blanche, you too Myrtle.  
(_Dr. Hopkins leaves the room_)

Myrtle: Well how do you do Blanche? Looks like you've packed on a couple of pounds. Ha Ha.

Blanche: I beg your pardon! I have NOT! Gained weight. (Stampedes to her bed)

Myrtle: Right...

Blanche: Night Myrtle.

Myrtle: Night Blanche and friend.

_Blanche looked at Myrtle as she had really gone nuts. Blanche had lain in bed and fell asleep. I'm the middle of the night she woke up from a horrid nightmare; bringing back the recollection of a few months past. The reason to why she was here. Stanley Kowalski.  
Dawn had finally risen, and Blanche scrambled from her bed to her wardrobe trunk and dug deep to the bottom to get her best dress, shoes, and accessories. Stella was coming to visit her this morning, so Blanche primped herself, so Stella could think that she was not as psychotic as she thought.  
_

Myrtle: That dress isn't going to hide that belly of yours there, Blanche.

Blanche: Hush Myrtle. You haven't a clue to what you are saying. Ha… me? Fat? That's _infaisable! _

Myrtle: Infaisable?

Blanche: Yes! It's French for unfeasible! I, Blanche Dubois, can not, will not grow a beer belly!

Nurse: Blanche, your sister Stella is here. She is waiting for you in the visitor's room.

Blanche: Oh splendid! Good-bye Myrtle, see you later.

Myrtle: Bye Blanche and company.

Blanche: (_Mumbling_) that woman is crazy.

_The nurse escorted Blanche to the visitors lounge and sat her at a table while she waited for Stella to enter the room._

_Stella enters the room with Dr. Hopkins. Stella's face is exuberant as she see's Blanche stand from her chair. Both run to each other and hug each other durable.  
_

Blanche: Oh my Stella! Stella for stars! Is that really you? Oh sweetie I miss you so much. You have to rescue me from this appalling place. The walls are plain white, everyone smells, and the light bulbs are naked. Not one paper lantern. (Blanche starts to tear up)

Stella: Oh Blanche I miss you too. Step back and let me take a look at you.

_Blanche steps back and Stella notices she has grown in weight.  
_

Stella: My, my Blanche you look…fuller. In a good way of course.

Blanche: Thank you, Sweetie. It's the treatments and food the give me here.

Stella: I would have guessed.

Dr. Hopkins: Hello Blanche. Is it ok if I sit with you young ladies for a minute. I need to speak of the test results from that exam we gave you yesterday.

Stella: What test? Is Blanche alright?

Blanche: Yes, yes it was a test they developed and -

Dr. Hopkins: Blanche let me speak please this is a little serious but will help you bring your dignity back…in ways.  
Blanche and Stella (in unison): What is it?

_Both women sported apprehensive faces_. _  
_

Dr. Hopkins: Alright I'm just going to say it straight forward. Blanche is pregnant.

Blanche and Stella (in unison): WHAT!

Stella: But how, I thought you said she was under watchful eyes in this facility.

Dr. Hopkins: She is. She is on watch 24 hours every 7 days, but Stella I have my theories and I know you wont like them but there true I did all the math and it all adds up I -

Stella: Who is it!

Dr. Hopkins: The father of the baby is -

_The door to the visitor's room slams open and Stanley walks into the room, interrupting Dr. Hopkins._

Stanley: Well look it here, Blanche Dubois, in a mental institution. I knew you where crazy saying that I raped you and all the others lie's about all those men. Driving everyone I know insane. I'm glad they finally locked you up in the crazy house.

Stella: Stanley! Be quiet. We have a serious issue on our hands. Blanche… Blanche is…well-

Stanley: What about her?

Blanche: IM PREGNANT! With your baby you nasty Polack! (_Blanche starts to cry_)

Stella: What? Blanche, stop saying that!

Dr. Hopkins: Stella, I'm afraid it's true that's what I was about to say before Stanley had walked in.

_Stella starts to weep and_ _Stanley slowly starts to walk to the back of the room and retreat towards the door to leave. When he bumps into a man_.

Man: Hello is Blanche Dubois here?

Stella: Yes, who would like to know?

Man: Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Shep Huntleigh a friend of Ms. Dubois.

_Curtain Falls_

A Streetcar  
Named  
Desire.

Scene12: Mary Magdellan's Psychiatric Institution

Completed by: Stephanie Castro  
Period. 6  
3/13/09  
Ms. Simon


End file.
